


"No" (zoNico)

by Vanui



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/pseuds/Vanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi is very persuasive, even when she does so by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No" (zoNico)

**Author's Note:**

> There’s just something about Nico pressed into Nozomi’s boobs, man.
> 
> This is a repost of a oneshot on my blog. I figured I let it sit long enough for me to like it and not hate it enough to post it elsewhere. Also I may have been too lazy earlier to bother with the proper posting procedures required on AO3.

"No."

"But Nicocchi–"

"I said no."

"You didn't even listen to the whole–"

"No."

"If you won't listen..."

That was the moment Yazawa Nico knew she had made a mistake, because when Nozomi's voice trailed off with that rising tilt to her tone, only trouble would follow after. Lots and lots of trouble. Specifically, trouble involving the blood pressure of one super idol who needed to keep her stress levels low to preserve her cuteness.

Frantically, Nico turned from where she had been sitting on the couch and tried to look behind her to the kitchen, spouting, "Wait, Nozomi, hold on, I'll–"

Her words were sucked into the giant mufflers known as Nozomi's breasts and reduced to nothing but incoherent huffs of air. She groaned exasperatedly as two arms wrapped around her back and held her in place, even as her face began to turn red from Nozomi's body heat and the impending suffocation began to take hold.

Also, maybe it was a little embarrassing to be pressed into those monstrosities so closely and intimately, but she'd never say that out loud. Not that she could say anything out loud anyways, she thought with narrowed eyes. At least Nozomi smelled nice...

"Ah, is Nicocchi sniffing me? How embarrassing~" Nozomi sang out, and Nico could feel the vibrations of her voice through her chest.

Bending her arms at the elbows, she tried to push away by using the back of the couch as leverage, but Nozomi wasn't budging. Nico cursed her petite, cute super idol form for a second, but took it back a moment later. This was Nozomi's fault, not hers!

She tried to protest as much, but Nozomi's breasts swallowed her words.

"Ara, Nicocchi, is there something you want to say to me?" Nico heard from somewhere above her head. Then she felt hot air tickle the tip of her left ear. "I can't hear you. Why don't you try harder~?"

Ignoring the heat surging to her face, Nico promptly brought her hands up and shoved. Or rather, tried to shove, but instead her hands sank into soft cushions that were decidedly not Nozomi's stomach or hips where she'd been aiming for. Definitely, definitely not. Nope. Waaaaaay too soft to be either of those things.

Unconsciously, or maybe not, her fingers squeezed almost as if to test that thought. 

The moan that breezed into her ear immediately after sent a bolt of lightning traveling down her body, and Nico couldn't decide if she was more mortified or turned on–

"N-Ni– Ah!" 

Nico froze and realized she'd moved her fingers again.

"Nico, can... can you... um..." Nozomi murmured bashfully, doing a complete 180 of her earlier teasing attitude, her arms sliding regretfully loose off Nico's shoulders.

Could she?

Could she what, exactly?

Her brain had short-circuited, although in the span of time it took her to think that, she also remembered that super idols didn't freeze up no matter the unexpected situation. But super idols didn't exactly get into these types of situations in the first place, right? Because these types of situations usually led to scandals, and scandals led to disasters, but the media had never questioned her female roommate before and they'd been dating for a while anyways without any trouble so then there shouldn't be a problem but there was a problem here and what was it exactly?

"N-Nico...?"

Her eyes widened as she realized Nozomi had stopped using her nickname and was addressing her by name, and almost dumbly, she responded with "N-Nico?" in a pathetic echo back. And even though her words were, again, robbed from the air by the mufflers she currently gripped in her hands, the way Nozomi froze up after told her that she'd heard regardless.

It was at this point that Nico realized she should probably extract herself from the situation and remove her hands. Preferably from existence. And also her ears. And face.

So she slowly slid backwards off the couch. And gently, carefully, released her grip and lowered her arms.

Nozomi's eyes were wide as saucers, and her face was as red as the tomatoes that they were growing on the balcony. Idly, Nico wondered when Nozomi had removed her hair from the ponytail it had been in, because it was surely a sin for anybody to look that good with their hair down, and dare she say it, even better than Nico herself.

She swallowed thickly and tried to remember how they had even gotten here in the first place, and that was the moment her brain helpfully provided a smooth way out of the situation. "I," and Nico winced as her voice cracked quite heavily, and she silently cursed in her mind, "will, uh, g-go make that reservation..."

Nozomi's eyes, if it was even possible, grew wider, and their emerald color sparkled as her lips formed into a half smile, half gasp. "Really?!"

God, it was disgusting how cute she was. "Really," she grunted, turning away and glaring at the TV. "I don't want to keep hearing you begging to go."

"Nicocchi!" And Nozomi practically leapt at her from behind the couch in her haste to sweep the idol into a boisterous hug. "Oh, thank you! It'll be so much fun!"

Nico, whether for better or worse, tried to tell Nozomi that going to a special museum exhibit on meat was unsightly for an idol and the damage to her reputation if she were caught would be irreparable, but then her words were, once again, swallowed by two giant cushions.

She didn't even bother trying to escape this time.


End file.
